percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Raviel Kaiba
History: A lot of Raviel's history is shrouded in mystery. His self proclaimed birthdate might be just as wrong, as his claim to be 20 years old. He claims that his father, murdered his mother when he was 3 years old and later dropped him off in a monastery in the palace of the Teno, the rule of Japan at the time. There he was risen, as if he were the son of the Teno himself, going through a lot of martial arts training and learning how to defend himself by the age of 7. Yet after learning of his true bloodline, by means of an other Shinigami, he left Japan and began to travel to world. On his trip, Raviel lived through quite a lot of adventures, yet non gave him what he sought. Mortality, after learning that he was ageless, he began to search for any means to become mortal yet has failed at all of them. Currently he resides in a mansion in Northern Italy, on the border to Austria. Personality and Traits Raviel is the complete opposite of his father. Where he is arrogant and sadistic, Raviel is humble and compasionate. It might also be the fact that he has got nearly no power in comparrison to his father that makes him more humble and enables him to actually feel close to other people. Furthermore he disapproves of oppterunists and thinks of them the lowest, which is one of the reasons he so hates his father. Another would be, that his father might even be the killer of Raviel's mother, though he can not know this for certain he believes so. Fighting style "Deal your strikes, like a surgeon deals with his scalple...with respect." With about 3000 years of time to train, Raviel is a master of the sword fighting as well as a few martial arts. Including Karate,Ninjitsu,Judo, Wing Chun and Taek Wan Do. Further adding to his offensive capablities is the so called Seal of Orichalcos ''which originate in ancient Atlantis as a means to combat Greek gods. This seal has to ability to negate the immortality of the people that happen to be within the range of the seal, and even a few other super natural abilities. Though the Seal comes at a price, whoever loses their lives within it's boundaries, loses their soul or consciousness or what ever you want to call it to the seal, as a tribute. Powers and Abilities *Physically Enhanced: While not being as fast or strong as a true Shinigami, he still possesses strenght beyond a mere human *Weapons: Katana *Ageless: As a half Shinigami, Raviel is ageless, meaning he will never die of old age. Further more no sickness shall blight him, as his Shinigami blood prevents him from dying by means of disease. Which does not mean he can not catch something. *Shinigami Form: While not a true Shinigami, Raviel has his own Shinigami form. In this form though he has nearly no control over himself and attacks anything in range. *Seal of Orichalcos: After spending a long time in Atlantis before the city sunk, Raviel managed to learn how to use this ancient spell or incantation or what ever you want to call it. It gives him the ability to nullify powers of opponents that reside within the seal. Relationships TBA Romance TBA Other Shinigami *His Father : To say there is tension between these two, would be like claiming a neutron bomb is harmless.There is down right resent and hatred that has started a feud which has lasted for roughly 2700 years. But it has cooled of in the last few decades, with the two, when they might insulting the other in some subtle way, but leaving it at that. Gallery: Orichalcos1.png|''The Seal of Orichalcos Trivia *His sirname, Kaiba, is japanese for "archiver". *He usually drives a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. *He is a gifted curtal player. Category:Mortalitates